Say That You Like Me
by arsonphobic
Summary: Reader & Shizuo. "Seriously, Shizuo, just say it." Oneshot.


**Say That You Like Me**

Shizuo and I have been dating for four years now.

Though I still wonder whether he really _wants _me...

Sure, we make out like any other couple. Sure, we spend lots of time together. Sure, we have our naughty moments together at night. Though, if I look back at our four years of relationship, Shizuo has never said "I like you" out loud.

"Shizuo, say 'I like you'" I say one day, trying to confirm his feelings for me.

"Huh? Why?" he asks.

I make a face, exaggerating a confused face. "_Why_?" I throw my hands into the air, "Because you like me! Don't you?"

Shizuo shrugs, lies down on the sofa and rests his head on my lap. "Yeah."

"Then say it." I sigh, running my fingers through his messy blonde hair, noting that it's about time I help him re-dye his roots. "Say that you like me."

"Why should I?" he looks up at me and takes my hand out of his hair, pressing it to his face as he inhales deeply – one of those things that he does that makes my heart beat a _bit_ too fast for my own good. "You know it, so why?"

I pout, "I just want to... hear it – from you."

Shizuo laughs his deep throaty laugh, kissing my palm. "Fine" he says, "I like you."

Great. So I got what I wanted.

A frustrating sigh escaped my lips. I roll my eyes at him before smacking his lips playfully with the palm that he was kissing.

"That really moved me." I laugh, thick with sarcasm.

That was the problem. Shizuo rarely ever showed his emotions, he was too... shy. Though he's perfectly fine expressing his thoughts and feelings during our little moments alone, he still refuses to say them out loud. Only through action – the way he looks at me, how he kisses me slowly, and how he touches me so carefully.

My face gets red at the thought of how our last make out session ended, and of course, Shizuo sees this.

He smiles at me before sitting up, "Tomato." He teases me, poking my crimson cheeks playfully.

"Shut up" I mutter and get up.

Though before I could get on both of my feet, I feel Shizuo's iron grip on my wrist pulling me back down.

"_!_"

I fall on his lap with his arms around my waist.

"Did I upset you?" he asks quietly, his face serious with concern.

I pout, failing to get his arms off of me. "I'm not mad" I say, "I just need to chill off."

Shizuo smiles at me again, nudging the side of my face with his nose and apologizes, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." I remind him, "Seriously. Let me go real quick."

Though, my attempt to undo his grip on me is miserably pathetic. I sigh in frustration, still trying to disconnect his fingers that were laced together around my waist. In response, Shizuo pulls me closer, crushing me against his chest.

"You know, for someone who hates violence, you're really forceful with these things." I mutter.

"_These things_?" Shizuo repeats with a smug face. "What things?"

Oh. Now he's going to tease me? I won't let that happen...

"I don't know." I say, "What do _you_ think?"

"Why don't you tell me first?"

"Nope, not a chance."

Two can play this game.

I turn my head towards the other way so that I can avoid any eye contact. As I listen to the clock on the wall tick, I begin to lose patience. Is he mad? Why isn't he saying anything? Awfully aware of the silence, I glance back at Shizuo.

Suddenly, he pulls our faces together, our teeth crashing together with our – with such great force that makes me want to jerk my head away, but I feel Shizuo's large hands holding my face in place – and has me panicking. I taste the blood from my wounded lip sipping into my mouth as Shizuo forcefully inserts his tongue into my mouth.

The sudden contact has me overwhelmed. I can taste the metallic tang of my blood and Shizuo. My god – the way Shizuo tasted was just simply urging me to have _more _of him. I inhale deeply of his scent, composed of tobacco, cologne and a something else that I can't really point out.

The sensation sucked the air out of me. I gasp for air as much as I could while Shizuo moves around, positioning us so that I'm on my back with him hovering inches above me.

Kissing Shizuo had never been so _real_ before. Everything seemed so vivid suddenly – the way our lips touched, how his tongue caressed mine so roughly yet gentle in some way, and how his hands hold me securely in place.

I can't help but moan into his lips, coming out as a muffled whimper. I want more, but I begin to feel dizzy at the lack of oxygen. I tap his arm twice (my way of saying "_I love how we're making out, but I need to breathe_") and Shizuo pulls away unwillingly.

Shizuo opens his eyes slowly and can't help but chuckle when he sees me.

My cheeks feel more heated than usual. I try to cover my face with my hand, feeling how cool my hand feels against my warm cheek. I'm still panting when Shizuo takes my hand away and kisses me again.

It's shorter this time, but his lips linger on mine for a few seconds. I close my eyes again, wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

We don't make out this time, but the short butterfly kisses leaves me more content each time, but still wanting more.

Shizuo sighs into one of our longer kisses, and rests his forehead against mine. "My god." his voice is huskier than usual. "You have no idea – what you can do to me."

"Mmh" I nudge his nose with my own gently, acknowledging his statement shyly. "Same." I murmur.

Shizuo's warm fingers trace my lower lip, gently caressing the part where he accidentally cut. "I'm sorry" he whispers, finally opening his eyes to look into mine.

His soft brown eyes, my god, his eyes... I feel like I'm melting under his gaze. I want to ask him to kiss me again, but what he says leaves me speechless.

"I like you." He says, but it's different this time. It's not empty like the last time I forced him to say it, but I can just _feel_ the sincerity through his voice and eyes.

I can't help but breathe in deeply. This has never happened before, and I most definitely didn't expect for him to say it out loud unlike his usual self.

Shizuo mistakes my reaction as disappointment, and sighs.

"Sorry." he says. "I tried, but I guess it wasn't what you expected..." but no, it's beyond what I've expected.

I shake my head sideways, "No, Shizuo – no, it was – it was..." I hesitate, unsure of how to reply. Finally, I just close my eyes, murmuring "Thank you."

Shizuo knows me too much to take my 'thank you' as a polite reply. He knows I mean it, mostly because I pulled him closer, hugging him tightly

Shizuo presses his lips against my temple and I can feel the smile he has, wider than usual.

"Thank you for liking me." I whisper, "I like you too."

Shizuo shifts around, lying next to me on the narrow sofa. He pulls me to lay on him, my hand resting on his heart.

I close my eyes again, listening to him breathe and feeling his heartbeat under my fingers as he mumbles to me, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hehehehehehhee

i'm sorry, it got out of hand.

thanks for reading


End file.
